


the glare will bring you around

by beverytender



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beverytender/pseuds/beverytender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the timeframe of series 6, but I doubt it will fit with whatever happens in canon. part of an unofficial hurt/comfort bingo thing I'm doing, for the prompt 'fighting.' 400 words even.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the glare will bring you around

The first time Franky gets into a fight, Mini really doesn't know what to do. She doesn't even notice what starts it, (that's what she gets for looking in the opposite direction for all of five seconds, clearly), but she turns back at someone's shout and Franky's up on her toes, swinging at some guy's head - calculated, like she's been waiting to get the chance to hit someone for hours, not wildly, like someone who's so angry they can't not hit something.

For a second, she can't look away.

Another second later, whoever-the-fuck-that-is hits back. Franky's head snaps back but it hardly slows her down at all, but the terrified feeling hits Mini in the pit of her stomach and stops her in her tracks - Franky's so tiny, he's got at least a foot and 75 pounds on her (and then anger follows), what the fuck is she thinking? And why the fuck isn't anyone else _stopping_ this? Nick has, though - surprisingly, by the time she gets close enough to sum up the damage. Split lip, beginnings of a black eye, small cut on her cheek. It's not so bad, Mini guesses, could be much worse, but that doesn't stop her insides from twisting. Franky doesn't seem to have even close to the same concern about her own wellbeing, she's still trying to get past Nick when Mini grabs her arm and drags her into the bathroom. (Franky doesn't fight her, once she sees it hers, just seems to resign herself silently to going wherever Mini takes her. Mini doesn't know if that's good or bad.) She tries, honestly, to find a calm way to say, "what the fuck were you thinking?" but all that worry is still pounding inside her head, and she fails, somewhat miserably. It comes out just like that, while she's wetting a paper towel and watching Franky poke at her cuts, looking somewhat amused.

But they don't talk to each other like that anymore, and not about what's going on in their heads, so Mini sighs and says "Nevermind," before Franky even gets an angry reply out. She shakes her head a little and steps closer to press the wet cloth to Franky's cheek. (It's not as nice as it usually is, being close to her, that feeling tainted by the fear still clawing at her insides, even though the fight's over now.)


End file.
